Nelo Angelo
is a recurring boss in Devil May Cry. Since many of the greater devils appearing in literature were once greater angels, it is not surprising that this black knight is called Nelo Angelo, the "Black Angel". He is first encountered in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M04|Mission 4: Black Knight]], and again in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M11|Mission 11: Fate]] and [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M17|Mission 17: Parted Memento]]. Description Nelo Angelo fights his enemy fairly and squarely, a rarity in a warrior from Hell. He lacks speech and is pained when remembering Dante and his family, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. Story ''Devil May Cry 3'' After his defeat at Dante's own hands, Vergil falls into the Room of the Fallen Ones. As Mundus approaches him. Vergil recognizes the approaching Devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "It'll be fun to face the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it...I should be able to do it too!" However, in his weakened state, he is defeated and corrupted into Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger under the control of Mundus. ''Devil May Cry'' Vergil later reappears at Mallet Island, though as Nelo Angelo, he is unrecognizable to Dante. Eventually, Dante does notice his honorable personality, and questions why such a person would serve Mundus. Nelo Angelo first appears to Dante as a reflection in the bedroom's mirror, from which he emerges and challenges Dante to a duel in the castle garden. They fight, and Nelo Angelo manages to pin Dante to a wall. However, Dante's amulet slips out just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the killing stroke, and the sight of it awakens Vergil's memories, causing Nelo Angelo pain and forcing him to flee. He returns to challenge Dante in the garden near the Colosseum, but is defeated and again forced to flee. He finally returns one last time in a hall in the warped castle, where Dante questions the knight's loyalty to Mundus, and he shows his true face (yet Dante shows indifference). He challenges Dante one last time, and though he has been granted with new powers, Dante defeats him and he screams in pain as he disappears in a torrent of blue flames, leaving his half of the amulet. By looking at the amulet, Dante has a flashback and realizes that Nelo Angelo is Vergil. Other Appearances ''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition'' In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which transforms his Devil Trigger form into that of Nelo Angelo. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil's Yamato becomes Nelo Angelo's zweihänder, his Beowulf becomes Nelo Angelo's gauntlets and greaves, and his Force Edge is unusable; however, his Summoned Swords are unchanged. He can also fire his trademark energy blasts by charging either of his Devil Arms. Nelo Angelo's zweihänder attacks are just an alteration to Yamato's Judgement Cut and his Beowulf/hand-to-hand techniques are reused animations of Dante's moves from Devil May Cry, although his movesets have slightly less diversity. Also, his Dark Slayer Style techniques produce a blue flame when used. SNK vs. Cacpom: Card Fighter DS Nelo Angelo is a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. Devil May Cry volume 2 Vergil returns as Nelo Angelo in Devil May Cry Volume 2, a light novel by Shin Ya Goekeda. Here, Vergil lead a rebellion against Mundus in an alternate dimension. Powers and abilities After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil receives new enhancements to his original powers, though his techniques have less diversity than before. In addition to his vast supernatural strength, he can now fire concentrated demonic energies from his fists (though he can still use Summoned Swords), and he wields a strange black zweihänder with ease. Nelo Angelo is capable of using his own, much stronger, versions of some of Dante's attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with in Devil May Cry. However, he cannot use his Summoned Swords until his final battle with Dante. Apparently Nelo Angelo also uses electric gauntlets and greaves. This can be seen in the cutscene after his first fight with Dante. Strategy Trivia *Nelo Angelo's name is a misspelling of "Nero Angelo" (lit. "Black Angel" in Italian). This misspelling has been maintained throughout the series along with Berial in DMC4, both due to the interchangeability of L & R's during translation of the Japanese language (as their language lacks an L, its not always clear which is implied). *Nelo Angelo's battle theme, Ultra Violet, bears similarities to Sparda's game-play music. The composer stated this was done to provide hints that Nelo Angelo bears the blood of Sparda. *Nelo's only words in Devil May Cry are "Come on", which he uses as a taunt. This taunt was reused for the Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. *Although Corrupt Vergil appears as a DLC outfit in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his Nelo Angelo form was excluded due to technical difficulties implementing the model with Vergil's playstyle. Instead, he is given Sparda's DT and due to his use of the Yamato, he bears a resemblance to the DMC1 version of Sparda where the Yamato was first introduced in the Legendary Dark Knight costume. Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Characters